Philip Lefford
Ser Philip Lefford is the Regent of the Golden Tooth for his nephew, Lord Victor Lefford, until his coming of age. He is the younger son and the youngest child of Lord Victor I Lefford and his wife Margaery Lannister, Princess of the Rock, as well as the younger brother of the Lord Owen Lefford. He is known as a pious and calm man, grieving for his late brother, wife and daughter, as well as a great patron of the arts, mostly theatre. Appearance and character Ser Philip is not a man who, despite everything, could appear physically meek. Broad-shouldered and slightly muscular, his body posseses a healthy line for a man his size, a result of horse-riding, exercises and fasting. His facial features are sharp, as if carved by the wind, and skin quite fair, rosing quickly in the cold, and could be called quite comely, if not even handsome. The half-Lannister blood he got from his mother, Lady Margaery, shows itself by his eyes, a deep forest green outlined by a darker shade of green, and his eyes would've been truly vibrant if they weren't always full of some deep-set sadness and melancholy. His hair though, unlike his elder siblings', is not a shiny golden shade, bur rather a colder, much lighter colour, kept up to his shoulders in a light wave, curling at the ends. His manner of dress is somewhat modest, consisting of covered doublets, high-collared and with minimal detail, obviously taking a great deal of time to lace together properly, and dark in colour, though he could be seen wearing the colours of his House on occassion. It all adds to a sphere of sadness that moves around Philip mercilessly. A once proud man was brought down six years ago, and it shows. Constantly surrounded by a wave of sadness, he rarely shows contentness and pleasure in his expressions. Easily annoyed and angered, sometimes by seemingly minor things, he reflects that trait from his childhood, though much less agressively than then. A quick thinker, he is someone who would, in face of ultimate defeat, go out of his way to ruin the victory for his opponent, but his wits are not always used for bad. Responsible and hardworking, he rarely complains and does what is required of him, no matter the difficulty. He is a family man, with a great love for children, noble and common, and strives to be a good father and uncle in his own private life. Highly sentimental, he wants to preserve the memory of his dead family, sometimes obessively. He cares deeply about those intrusted into his care, whether noble or not, but still believes in hierarchy of things as the Gods have set it. There is a certain chivalrous behavour he exibits as all times, namely in his treatment of women with outmost respect in almost all circumstances. He is emotionally intelligent. Deeply pious and strictly Dominionist, he would not go as far as discriminate against other faiths, but harbours a dislike for the Divisionists and laughs at Unionists. Though loyal to his own faith, he respects other people's right to practice their own, no matter if he agrees with the faith itself. Refined and culturally aware, he is a patron of many an acting group, despite not being artistic himself. A man of court and good diplomat, he knows how to negotiate and talk his way out of anything, due to not using the weapons as per a vow. Biography Lord Victor Lefford, one faithful night in 271 AA, was brought news. After hearing his darling wife, Margaery Lannister, scream her throat away for hours on end in an attempt to finally bring a living child to the world after three stillbirth, he, and his wife indeed, could take a breath of relief – a healthy child was born, even the child of the right gender. The boy was a fussy little devil, but at long last, alive and well, and the noble parents thanked the Seven for their intervention and their blessing. They named him Philip. They even threw a tourney in his celebration. Victor and Margaery had two children before Philip – 10 years his senior, golden boy Owen, and the pretty Cerenna. The siblings, overjoyed that a baby’s cries filled the halls of the Tooth, swooned over their brother, oft playing mother and father. Owen in particular was drawn to the boy, his big green eyes, and the paleness of his hair. Victor thought it a good practice for when he became an actual father. But, as soon as Philip turned 2, Owen was sent away to squire under Lord Sumner Crakehall, his uncle, and would not return for the next 6 years. In his absence, Philip showed his true nature – one of difficulty and moodiness. He would barely listen, and no matter his parents’ love, they didn’t always have the patience needed to deal with such a child. In 279, Owen rode home a ser. Philip, hearing stories about his big brother, marveled and never left Owen’s side, and the heir didn’t seem to mind. However, with heavy hearts, Victor and Margaery decided it was the best course of action that Philip be sent to train for a knight. Seeing through this, Philip suggested that the knight in question be Owen. Needless to say, Owen was overjoyed, but parents weren’t, and for the rest of the year, battles as to who Philip would squire under took place, but the victor was unlikely. Even as a child, Philip’s diplomatic skills shined through and through with each. In 280, Philip would wake as his brother’s squire. The training was rigorous and strict, but ultimately bonding, as the brothers became best of friends, despite the large age difference. 282 came around, and the brothers went on a trip around Westerlands, staying at various castles, inns and taverns. This showed his interest in tradecraft, though he pushed it aside in favour of martial pursuits. For 5 months, the brothers passed through many lands, until being called back by their father. Around that time, Owen’s marriage to a lady of House Prester had been discussed, and finally, after months of negotiations, it was publically announced that Owen and Myrcella Prester would marry. In 283, Owen and Myrcella were officially married, though it was obvious that there was no attraction nor love between them. Philip helped gather supplies in terms of money and food, thus showing a potential in logistics, though that too was soon forgotten to martial pursuits. Tragedy struck in 285, when Victor, after a sudden heart attack, died while riding his horse on a military exercise. Owen inherited the Tooth, but as there was visibly no sign of a child between him and his wife, people were starting to worry, mostly his mother Margaery. Philip stayed by his brother’s side, ever loyal. Finally, after 5 years of marriage, Myrcella fell pregnant – as it would soon prove, with a boy they named after the previous lord – Victor. It was said that it was the last time Lord Owen had visited his wife’s bed proper. In 289, Owen saw it fit to knight his little brother. It made Philip very proud of himself, and with his family’s blessing, left on a journey around West on his own. One time, while staying in Lannisport, he met the dark-haired, beautiful maiden his age, named Alysanne Estermont. Love was indeed mutual, and the pair quickly married, resulting in a son Sebaston born that same year. Wedding bliss was short lived, however, as neither of them were prepared for either the roles of spouses or parents, and while they loved little Sebaston, they weren’t prepared to raise him. It caused many a fight, though they’d make up by the end of each one. War of the Trident rolled around. The main forces of House Lefford in the Riverlands was led by Ser Sargon Lefford, the son of the lord’s uncle, and Philip stayed back at first on the orders of his brother. In 292, however, once his wife had fallen pregnant for the second time, he rode, eager to prove himself, and during that crucial battle, Owen, Sargon and Philip rode with their King to defend the glory of their kingdom. Only two would return home, however. Owen was slain, his body brought home by his devastated brother. To Philip, to whom Owen was the centre of the world, this meant that his very foundations were shattered, and it only got worse. Once he came home, he found, to his own horror, that he had lost not only his brother, but also his wife and their unborn child. It was a killing blow, and once his foundations were gone, the rest of his world now broke, revealing a lost, grief-struck young man, a widower, with a small child and nephew to raise. His relationship with his sister by law didn’t help, as they were as cold as with her husband, and for the next two years, many regents oversaw the rule of Victor II Lefford, leaving after a few moons in office, all while Philip grieved and grieved, locked in his chambers with only maids to bring him food and only receiving his mother, son and nephew. That was when religion entered his life, through the form of Septa Alyssa. A whore who repented for her sins, Alyssa proved herself invaluable to restoring Philip to some happiness, if any was possible, and in 294, he could safely say that he was indeed religious, though not zealously. He thought his loss the punishment for his sins, and blamed himself for the death of his brother, filled with regrets fo the death of his wife, heartbroken over his stillborn daughter. Long gone were the arrogant days of his past, when now a man dressed in high-collared doublets, with habits of, at first, fasting and then regularly praying. And it did help him find some peace. That same year, he swore an oath that he’d never take up arms personally again, lest he face the wrath of the Seven who are One and his divinely royal cousin, the King. Margaery saw her son’s suffering, and suggested that he try as Victor’s regent. The thought was too much for Philip, who desired a simple life and with responsability of raising his young son, regency was out of question. Margaery pressed and pressed, much to Myrcella’s dismay, in 295, he finally gave up and took the role of the regent. A new Philip was born – a responsible, mature adult, lover of courtly disciplines and art, fully utilising his talents with both tradecraft and logistics and diplomatics. He sponsored many shows and spectacles, and under his regency, the lands of House Lefford flourished, with both his son and nephew seeing him as a father-figure. But beneath that facade lay, in his own eyes, a repenting sinner, griefing husband, father and brother, but it didn’t affect his own work. Recent events 10th Moon, 298 Before travelling to Harrenhall for council, he stayed for a short amount of time in Casterly Rock. After that, the whole Western host rode to Harrenhall, only to find the council utterly disappointing and called heretics by Andar II Arryn. Most of his days were spent in walks, prayers, and generally conversing with other westerlords, and whoever he crossed path with. During one such prayer, he met Grace Swann, sister to the Regent of Stonehelm, who looked suspiciously like his late wife, Alysanne Estermont. However, once Robert Mallister took the crown, following the murder of Tristifer Bracken and fleeing of Gwayne XI Gardener after being accused of said murder, the Westerlords no longer felt welcome and quickly packed their belongings, riding to Riverrun, where he accepted Edmure Tully as a ward. 11th Moon, 298 Philip Lefford was not present at the sermon at the Rock before the Westerlands' forces, his own House's among them, set to fight the Ironborn, held by Septon Tion Lannister. Septa Alyssa, a friend of Philip's, in the midst of usual activitiess related to politics and rulling, pointed him to a very peculiar pair of petitioners - a married couple who came to complain about some Unionist merchants who stole money from the common people with their high prices. In an attempt to make peace with them, he suggested they pay for the building of a Dominionist sept the villagers could not afford because of their high prices, however, the Unionists refused, and violence was barely avoided. In the aftermath of that encounter, Margaery Lannister, his mother, pushed the idea of marriage forward, but found sharp, but polite rejection once more. Not long after, he found out that Rhea Serrett, only daughter of Lord Lucas Serrett who served his goodsister Myrcella Prester as a handmaiden, had affections for him, though the feelings were not returned. Alliser Tully asked for help should war happen in the Trident; the Regent could not refuse. 12th Moon, 298 In the last times of a somewhat peaceful nature, Philip saw the preformance of an acting group, and negotiated their services. The first thing that struck was an argument with his mother over his remarriage, ever the sore topic, after which his mother decided to travel to the Rock in an attempt to complete her mission. Soon after Lady Margaery left, Galladon Estermont, his wife's nephew, came to trade with the Leffords, rekindling their relationship that ended in a nostalgic visit to the Tooth's crypts. Tyrion V Lannister called a council that Philip had to attend, though not before sending a letter of a proposal to Lady Grace Swann's nephew, Lord Swann, asking for her hand in marriage, even though the act caused an argument between the regent and his friend, Sargon Lefford. 1st Moon, 299 Returning from the Council, he rode along with the Western army to his family home. 2nd Moon, 299 Upon his return to the Golden Tooth, the regent was quick to right the wrongdoings - apologise to both Sargon and his mother, beside managing to keep his trusted friend at the Tooth and not go with the king to Riverrun. 3rd Moon, 299 As the Westerlands' troops fight at Riverrun, time of squiring has come for Victor, though the knight he would squire for is a matter of personal disagreement between his uncle and mother - Philip favouring Sargon, and Myrcella her Prester kinsman. The quietness of everyday life was broken by the surprise visit from Philip's sister, Cerenna, who had married Lord Titus Farman and lived on the Fair Isle. Distressed, she confessed to her husband not writing letters to his family, downright ignoring them. Philip was cross, and the two quickly rode to the Rock, in hopes of seeing Titus and fixing the issue at hand- a journey during which they caught up on lost time, of memories and love only siblings could share. Once they arrived at the Rock, they found that the Ironborn were in Lannisport and that Titus had gone to fight them. Concerned, Philip wrote to his King, letting him know of the situation. 4th Moon, 299 The paths of Philip and Galladon crossed again, surprisingly, with the siege of Lannisport by the Ironborn forcing the Estermont and his crew to seek refuge with their goods. The place they chose was the Golden Tooth, where Philip welcomed them well, as befitting a cousin. The Estermonts wished to remain at the Tooth until the blockade ended, a wish Philip gladly made possible. 5th Moon, 299 Even in the relatively peaceful Kingdom of the Rock, problems can arise. With much upon his shoulders, Philip asked for help of Galladon regarding the Unionist issue that had plagued him for a while. Galladon suggested preaching Dominionist values - though it failed miserably. 6th Moon, 299 Timeline 271 – born to Victor I Lefford and Margaery Lannister, sixth and third surviving child 273 – Owen, the eldest child and Lefford heir, goes to squire under Sumner Crakehall, his aunt’s husband. 279 – Owen returns a knight. The brothers grow close, quite close, as Philip becomes an ever difficult and moody child, though very smart. The parents, in an attempt to control their youngest’s diffficultness, want to send him to be a page to, and then a squire. Philip suggests his elder brother. 280 – Philip becomes Owen’s squire. 282 – Brothers embark on a journey across Westerlands, but are soon called back, especially Owen, to help with his father’s business as heir. The journey took 5 months. Victor discusses Owen’s marriage to a lady of House Prester. 283 – Myrcella and Owen marry. 285 – Victor I Lefford dies of a heart attack, and Owen inherits. 288 – Victor II Lefford, son of Owen and Myrcella, is born. 289 – Philip is knighted. He goes on a journey across Westerlands on his own, and on his journey, meets Alysanne Estermont and the two fall in love. They quickly marry, and their first child, a boy named Sebaston, is born that same year in the Tooth. 292 – Owen and Philip ride to the War of the Trident. Owen is killed, but before he left for war, Philip got his wife pregnant for the second time. He returns with Owen’s corpse, heartbroken, only to find his wife dead in childbirth, taking their daughter with them. Philip is broken, and confines himself in his rooms. Victor II Lefford has a long line of short-lived regents, until Margaery suggests that, in order to cope with grief, Philip takes on the mantle of regent. Philip at first refuses. 294 – Philip becomes very religious, and vows to never take up arms and fight again. Septa Alyssa, a new septa to come and teach young girls at the Tooth, is befriended by Philip. 295 – Philip officially becomes the regent. His youthful cockiness is replaced by a serious nature, austere and somewhat modest clothes. Once he didn’t place so much effort and time on fighting, he found he had other pursuits. 298 – Current Day. Family Lord Renly Lefford, 194-244 (m.) Lady Janna Serrett, 197-262 * Mylenda Lefford, 218-288 ' (m.) ''Ser Jonos Greenfield, 218-279 *'''Delena Lefford, 223-242 *'Lord Roger Lefford, 220-259' (m.) Lady Marissa Swyft, 221-277 *'Lord Victor I Lefford, 240-285' (m.) Princess Margaery Lannister, 240 *'Lord Owen Lefford, 261-292 (m). 'Lady' Myrcella Prester, 265'' *'Lord Victor II Lefford, 288' *'Cerenna Lefford, 266 (m) ''Lord Titus Farman, 273 *''Aurane Farman, 293'' *''Cersei Farman, 295'' *'Philip Lefford, 271' (m.) Lady Alysanne Estermont, 271-292 *'Sebaston Lefford, 289' *'Terrence Lefford, 242 (m.) ''Lady Roslin Hawthorne, 245 *'Sargon Lefford, 265' *'Otho Lefford, 268' *'Ossifer Lefford, 244 (m.) ''Lady Ermesande Sarsfield, 246 *'Mya Lefford, 270 (m.) ''Ser Oliver Rivers, 262 *'Gregor Lefford, 270' *'Alynne Hill, 269' *'Margaret Lefford, 245 (m.) x ' *'Bethany Lefford, 250 (m.) ''Lord Sumner Crakehall, 223 *''Ser Tybolt Crakehall, 270 (m.) Lady Lythene Frey, *''Roland Crakehall, 292'' *''Roland Crakehall, 270-292'' Quotes by and about Philip "His Grace is powerful indeed, but power does not breed loyalty, that is something that is found only in the hearts of a few very particular men Philip....And I see it in yours." - Alliser TullyCategory:Westerlander Category:House Lefford Category:Regent Category:Knight Category:Dominionist